


Put It Out

by Skalidra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bargaining, Gentle Sex, M/M, Smoking, Switching, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a habit of dropping by Dick's patrol routes when he has nothing better to do, which is either irritating or amusing, depending on Dick's mood. Tonight, Jason is making a point to smoke, which lands on the irritating side of the scale. Dick's going to make him stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back we are with the prompts. This is an anonymous prompt, for prompt 1, "Come over here and make me." Specifically, for Dick/Jason. I had a lot of fun with this one. XD Enjoy!

"Hey there, Goldie."

I tense up for just a second before turning around, a sigh building in my chest before I've even laid eyes on the owner of the voice. Deep, a little rough around the edges, with a grin I can hear in just the tone. Jason. He's leaning against the wall farther into the alley I'm at the mouth of, and yeah,  _there's_ that grin. The lights from the police cars — they're in the middle of moving gang members into the back of a large truck — play across his face, painting him in alternating shades of blue and red as he watches me. His left leg is drawn up, foot resting on the alley wall, and there's a lit cigarette between the fingers of his right hand.

As I watch he takes a drag of it, holds it for a moment,  _winks_ at me with another grin, and then blows a perfect smoke ring in my direction. I roll my eyes behind my mask, bracing my hands on my hips.

"Really?" I ask dryly. "Don't you have work you should be doing, Red?" His helmet might be on the ground by his feet, but otherwise he's all dressed up as the Red Hood, though the domino mask is missing. Maybe he just decided not to wear it tonight.

"Nah," he says, dismissively. "Wrapped up that hunt Oracle sent me on, night's otherwise quiet." He tilts his head, looking over my shoulder. "Looks like you had fun. No invitation?"

I follow his gaze, making sure that the police have the situation in hand before taking a couple of steps into the alley. "Thought you were busy. You know you shouldn't be here; the police get a real look at your face and—"

"What?" Jason interrupts, raising an eyebrow as I take up a spot on the wall opposite him. "They'll throw me back in Arkham? Big woop; I'd just break out. No Batman to enforce it this time, remember? B's not looking to put me back in the madhouse right now." He flashes me a grin, which softens some of the sting of his words. "Neither are you, right?" Another drag of the cigarette, and I must make a face because he scoffs. "Save the judgment, Goldie." Smoke comes out with the words, and I wrinkle my nose as the smell hits me.

"How cheap are those?" I ask, not that I need an answer. "You could afford a lot better you know."

He shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me." As if to spite me, he takes another breath of the smoke.

I watch him blow it out, and let myself sigh. "Jason, put it out."

He snorts, flicking the cigarette between his fingers to get some of the ash off the tip of it. "Or what?"

I gape for a second. " 'Or what?' Or nothing. It's bad for you and you know it. Put it out."

He holds my gaze with his, and my jaw tightens as he draws more of that smoke into his mouth. A pause, and then he  _very_ pointedly blows it directly towards me in another smoke ring. "Come over here and make me."

Well, I'm  _really_ bad at turning down challenges.

I push off the wall, moving across the alley to stand in front of him. Probably too close for comfort, but he just watches me as I get right up in his face. He might be taller than me, and he might be bigger, but I go up against people bigger and stronger than me all the time. The lights are still playing across his face, but after a moment where we're both still I hear the engines of the cars kick into a higher gear, and then the rumble of tires as they pull away. The alley fades into darkness, and for a moment all I can see is the ember glow of the cigarette as Jason raises it to his mouth.

"Put it out," I press, and his mouth curls into a grin. At least he turns his head to blow the smoke a direction  _other_ than directly into my face.

"Now  _that_ sounds like an 'or else,' " he murmurs, still seemingly completely at ease. "What's your big plan, Goldie? Going to hit me?" That grin fades to a smirk, even though I can see that his gaze is sharply alert. He's watching me more than just casually. "Gotta tell you, that's not going to work out well for anybody. You might get this under a heel, but it'll hurt." He's not kidding. Jason would never stand for me hitting him to make him drop that cigarette, and he'd come after me for it. We'd both end up pretty bruised by the time things were settled.

But what's my alternative? I purse my lips, considering where that cigarette is, and all possibilities of how I could get it out of his hand without provoking a fight. The options are pretty slim. I'm a little faster than him, and I could  _probably_ grab it before he could stop me, but then again he's more than likely ready for me to try that.

I really shouldn't have started this.

"Jason—"

"You could always make a deal with me," he says, cutting me off. He makes me wait while he takes in another drag, and at this point it's almost not worth making him put it out; he's already smoked at least half of it. "I can be bribed."

"Yeah?" I say, with a snort. "With what?"

He gives a crooked grin, and the teasing note to his voice is obvious as he offers, "How about a kiss, Goldie?" Then he's laughing, tilting his head to properly blow out the rest of the smoke, as I stare at him.

I get over my surprise faster than he gets over his amusement, and I seize the chance before he can take it back. "Deal," I snap, and reach forward as his head turns towards me. My palm connects with his left shoulder, pushing him back against the wall, and then my mouth is over his. It's just a little awkward, and I have to rock my weight forward onto my toes to be able to reach his mouth, but I manage it.

He's pretty unresponsive, and he tastes and smells like cigarette smoke and ash, but I stay in the kiss for a couple of moment before drawing back. Slow, settling my weight back onto my heels as I flick my eyes open to look at Jason. He looks  _stunned_.

"Your turn," I breathe. Wordlessly, he drops the cigarette to the floor of the alley, and then shifts his foot over and crushes it beneath the heel of his boot. His gaze never leaves me, though it does flicker between shock and disbelief. It's enough to make me just a little bit uncomfortable. "What?" I ask, drawing my hand away from his shoulder.

He swallows. "I— Did that— Did that really just happen?" His voice is low, barely above a whisper.

Cautiously, I nod. "You offered, I took you up on it. Are you alright, Jason?" Now  _I'm_ swallowing, and shifting my weight back a little farther. "I shouldn't have just gone for it without your consent. My bad. I should know better. You—"

He's reaching forward, and I almost tense to fight before his hands are sliding through my hair and he's pulling me up for another kiss. I  _do_ stiffen up for a second then, but it fades. Jason's hands are gentle, guiding, and his mouth is seriously more alive this time. It's warm, a soft massage of his lips against mine as he draws me into him. At least until his tongue flicks out along my bottom lip. I suck in a sharp breath that tastes like ash, my mind restarting, and then somehow his tongue is slipping between my lips and teeth.

His left hand slides to cup the back of my skull, gloved fingers tangling in my hair, and his right slides down to wrap his arm around my back. I expect him to drag me closer, but he doesn't; his arm just stays there, hand resting on the far side of my waist.

I figure out that my hands are pressed to his chest, but not with enough pressure that it could be taken as a demand to let go. My attention is really more caught by the press of his mouth, and the shallow, testing thrusts of his tongue. Not invasive, not shoving down my throat like someone with no experience, but carefully exploring boundaries. Honestly, it feels just barely leashed.  _He_ feels barely leashed. Like at any moment that caution could snap and he could just devour me. It probably shouldn't be just a little thrilling.

I swallow, and then his hand tightens in my hair for a second before sliding lower to grip the back of my neck. His tongue pulls away, but his mouth stays pressed to mine as he growls low in his throat, pushing forward against me instead of pulling me closer to him. I finally manage to react, and  _shove_ him back the few inches to slam against the wall. It yanks our mouths apart, and I flick my eyes open to stare up at him.

He's already looking down at me, chin lowered and his expression halfway between wariness and desire. I can't manage anything but staring, words spinning in my head and then dying on my tongue before I ever manage to get them in the air between us. Jason's hands are light on my neck and my back, feeling like they could be pulling away with a fraction of a second's worth of warning. I don't doubt that's true. So why am I  _not_ pulling away? This should not be alright; Jason is  _family_ , and most definitely not a redheaded woman. There's two reasons why I should be stepping back and telling him off right there.

Jason's mouth is just slightly parted, and as I stare up at him he draws his bottom lip inwards, teeth dragging over it. I don't know if it's purposeful or just a subconscious gesture, but it's enough.

I'm moving before I can think about it, pushing up against him and leaning in to catch his mouth again. I press him hard against the wall, and he doesn't seem to have any problem with that. His arm tightens around my back, dragging me into him, and I can feel him round his shoulders and lean down to make the couple of inches of height difference a little easier on me. His tongue slides back into my mouth, hand tight on the back of my neck and holding me at the right angle for it. I meet his passion as best as I can. My left hand rises to grip his hair in return, and my right fists in his jacket and holds him pressed up against the wall.

He gives what sounds like a breathless groan, and then his tongue is retreating a little. It takes me a second to realize that he's coaxing mine back with him, but once I do I heed his silent request. I take over, following him back into his mouth. His teeth graze my tongue even as he strokes his hand up the side of my waist, and the mixed signals are so confusing that I have to pull back a couple of inches.

Just enough that I can murmur, "Wait; stop." He stills, instantly, and I loosen the grip I have on his jacket. "Okay, first of all, you taste like that cigarette and it's gross." He snorts. "Secondly, I  _cannot_ figure out what you want."

Sharp amusement flicks across his expression, and then his mouth curls in a small smirk. "Thought that was pretty obvious, Goldie," he answers, thumb stroking along what little of the back of my neck is above the protection of my suit. "You."

" _Not_ what I was asking," I say, keeping my voice steady and firm to make sure I really have his attention. "I'm reading way too many different signals off of you and I don't know which to follow. I don't want to do something you won't like."

Jason stares at me for a second, clearly bewildered, and then I can see the realization click in his head. Then he's tilting his head back against the wall and laughing, his hand abandoning my neck so he can cover his mouth with his wrist. Not that it does much to muffle the sound, or stop the fact that something about my confusion has him nearly breathless with laughter. I'm caught between irritation, and just a simple happiness. Even if it's at my expense, it's good to see Jason really laugh.

Before the irritation can grow high enough to actually make me say anything he calms down. He's got a large grin curving his mouth, and his hand lowers to trace over my cheek as he snorts. "Confused by another switch; that's fucking adorable, Goldie."

He leans in to kiss me again, thumb sliding across my cheek as his fingers hook under my jaw to draw my head up a little bit. This one is a little softer, and he keeps me in it for a few moments before gently parting. But his forehead touches against mine, and I can feel the huff of breath against my face as he gives a hum of amusement. His hand leaves my cheek, and I open my eyes as he shifts to grip either side of my waist. Firmly, but not with any real force.

His eyes are still closed, but he flexes his hands and tugs me in a little harder against him. "Lemme make it simple for you. Do you want to fuck," his eyes open to look at me, as his mouth curls into a grin, "or be fucked?"

I swallow. "Uh… I haven't really—" Jason is snickering again, and I cut off to glare at him. "Jason, it's not funny."

"It's pretty funny," he counters. His right hand slides down to grip my ass, right leg pushing between mine even as he pulls me against it. " _The_ Nightwing doesn't know how to deal with a switch. What, did Starfire and Oracle just top the hell out of you, Goldie?"

"No!" I deny, and then correct myself. "Not all the time." He's still grinning, looking more like he's going to burst into laughter every moment. I shove at his chest, letting go of his hair. "Not like that, you ass. They just always knew what they wanted, whatever that was, and I could fit myself to it."

Jason's grin flickers for a second. "I— Wait a second. You've  _been_ with guys before, haven't you?"

I roll my eyes behind the mask, tilting my head back for a second. "Yes, Jason, I've slept with more than just my two actually serious relationships. I just—" I pause, and then admit, "I don't consider sleeping with someone unless I care for them, and people I care for… Well, usually they've had enough fantasies to know what they want from me."

Jason stares at me for a second — I can practically see the gears turning in his head — and then his leg slides back from between mine and his hand rises back to my waist. "I can't fucking  _believe_ I'm about to say this," he mutters, glancing to the side. "Alright." He meets my gaze, and squeezes my waist for a second. "How about for once in your life we focus on what  _you_ want, Dick?"

I frown, staring at him. "But—"

"Uh-uh," he reprimands, cutting me off. "I'm a  _switch_ , you moron. I have thought about fucking you  _just_ to test how ridiculously flexible you can be, and to hear you moaning my name and clawing at my back. I have  _also_ thought about you fucking me so hard that I can't do anything but just hold on and take it." I suck in a sharp breath, and he tilts his head and gives a crooked grin. "I bet you've got at least a little violence in you, don't you? And I bet you don't get to use it as often as you'd like to; not common you find someone that can stand that kind of intensity aimed at them, is it?"

He lifts his left hand off my waist, and I stay still as he traces it across the side of my jaw. His gaze follows that hand. "What I'm saying, whenever it gets through that thick head of yours, is that I'm adaptable. You can fuck me, and I'll enjoy it. I can fuck you, and I'll enjoy that. Right now, I have got absolutely no preference for one or the other. I just want  _you_."

"That is  _extremely_ unhelpful," I mutter, setting my jaw as I watch him.

That crooked grin comes back for just a second. "Gee, guess you'll have to actually think about what you want, you self-sacrificing bastard."

Before I can come up with an answer for that he's leaning in to kiss me again, his thumb sweeping across my jaw and his lips soft and warm over mine. "I just want to make  _you_ happy," I manage, when he pulls back a fraction of an inch. All I get in answer is an unimpressed sounding hum of acknowledgement, and then another kiss. "Jason—"

"Just  _pick_ one," he breathes. "You want me playing top or bottom, Goldie? Flip a damn coin if you have to, just  _choose_  so we can move on to things that are a hell of a lot more fun."

I swallow, get lost in the distraction of teeth closing on my bottom lip for a moment, and then murmur, "Top."

Jason draws back, and I flick my eyes open to look at him. He's studying me, desire in his gaze but a certain calculating edge there too, like he's trying to pick me apart to see how I work. "You sure about that, Goldie?" he asks, his tone quiet.

_Then_  things click, and what I  _want_ snaps into relief. "No," I answer, with a snap to my voice that makes his eyes flicker wide for a moment. I push forward, reaching down to shove his left thigh to the side so I can get my knees between his and spread him around them, and then I wrap my right hand into his jacket and reach up to grab his hair with my left. "Bottom."

I drag him into a kiss, repaying the favor by grabbing his bottom lip between my teeth and tugging. He's tense for just a second, and then that eases out and he pushes back against my weight. "You got it, Goldie," he says against my mouth, barely loud enough to hear. His arms wrap around my waist, and then he grins into the kiss and gives a muffled laugh. I raise an eyebrow as he pulls away enough to speak clearly. "You want to head somewhere? I'm down for fooling around in an alley but you've got a little more of a clean reputation than me."

He's got a point.

"Yeah," I murmur, and then reluctantly disengage myself so I can step back. Jason lets me. "My safe house? It's only about ten minutes from here."

"Lead the way," he offers, as he bends down to grab his helmet from the ground. "I'll be right behind you."

* * *

Jason is quieter than I expected him to be. I was kind of expecting his eternal fount of sarcastic or antagonistic comments to translate over to a bedroom as him being unrestrained and almost violently passionate, but it doesn't.

He shakes, and he curses, but it feels like no matter how gentle I am, or how slow I draw things out, he's holding himself back. Not that he isn't enjoying himself, because the hard heat of him against my stomach says he definitely is, but he's not talking and he's not moaning, and honestly that confuses me. I've been with quieter people before, but not ones that felt like they were eternally restrained. That's new.

I've been using what tricks I know to try and get him to crack a little for me, but it's not working. I'm not sure if I'm doing something wrong, or if all of my expectations were wrong and this is just how Jason is with all of his partners. I don't know if trying to draw things slower and more maddening is working in counterpoint to what I actually want, and encouraging him to hold back even more, or if it's just a case of Jason needing to be pushed farther than anyone else.

Not knowing is strange.

" _Fuck_ ," Jason breathes, his head buried against my shoulder and his hands tight on my biceps. His back is curved up off of the bed so he can manage that, thighs pressing hard against my hips. I press my mouth to the side of his throat, rolling myself inside of him in slow, long thrusts as I draw another mark to the surface of his skin. He doesn't bruise easily.

I ease one of my hands between us, and then push to shove him down flat against the bed. He goes after just a little resistance, letting me hold his back against the sheets as I look down at him. He's flushed, jaw clenched and his head tossed to the side, his eyes squeezed shut. A shallow gasp makes his jaw loosen for a second, and I can feel the way his thighs tremble as shudders jerk across his shoulders.

I brace my left hand on the bed next to his head, and then lift my right off his chest so I can trace it across his cheek and then back to get a handful of his hair. "Hey," I whisper, leaning down to press another kiss to his neck. "Let me see you." Another shudder, and I hum out something like comfort as I gently tug at his hair and graze my teeth across his skin. "Come on, Jason. Look at me?"

He's breathing hard, but I draw back as his head starts to turn. His eyes meet mine. and I smile down at him. I am not ashamed to say I use kissing him as a reward, dipping my tongue down into his mouth in the same slow roll as my hips. His fingers flex on my arms, and I can feel him relax just a touch. His breath hitches, and I pull away a little bit.

"There you are," I murmur. "You holding back for a reason?"

His snort is a little breathless. "Don't know what you're talking about," he denies, and I give a small laugh.

"Liar." I kiss him again, and feel that same small relaxation. I push into him a little harder, and he gasps and tenses for a second, his head tilting back and breaking the kiss. I take advantage of it to press a trail of kisses down the arched line of his throat. "If this is just what you do, that's fine, but I need to know. Because right now, all this is doing is making me want to snap your control in half, Jason." I raise my head so I can aim a smile down at him that might be just over the line into wicked. Maybe. "However long that takes."

He shudders again, eyes closing for a moment, and then pries them open to look up at me. "Honestly?" he asks, now sounding more than just a little breathless. I don't bother giving that a real answer, I just raise an eyebrow and give him a  _look_ instead. "I'm uh… Not real used to taking things slow. Or gentle." He draws in a breath, and then looks away for a second. "And I'm not real good at it."

"You were doing fine before," I point out, letting my hand slip out of his hair to come back to his cheek and jaw. "What makes you think it's that different?"

"Okay," he starts, with a roll of his eyes, "a couple kisses is a hell of a lot different than actually fucking, Dick. Even you should—" I cut him off with a sharp roll of my hips, and this time time I get a strangled groan for my effort. I smile again. "Cheater," he breathes. "Look, if gentle is what you want to do that's fine, I just really don't know how." I can't help myself from laughing, and he stares at me with just the slightest bit of anger on his face as I try and control myself. "What?" The question is snapped.

I push all the way into him, then still myself as I lean down and kiss him for a brief moment. "We're both idiots," I murmur. "Jason, I slowed down  _because_ you were holding back." The incredulous look he gives me makes me swallow back more laughter. "I figured drawing things out to drive you mad was the best way to get you to snap."

Jason stares at me for another second, and then his mouth curls into a grin and he gives his own short burst of laughter. " _Seriously?_ " He shakes his head, his hands easing their grip on my arms. I can feel him relaxing, finally easing into all of this. "So you still think that?"

I can't help kissing that grin, and then sliding my hand down under the back of his neck so I can squeeze it. "Mmm," I breathe, as I pull away a couple of inches, "I'm considering it. Could be fun." Jason groans, sounding exaggeratingly frustrated, and I let myself echo his grin with a wide smile. "Maybe some other time. I think I remember you saying something about me fucking you hard enough that all you could do was take it?"

_This_ groan is real, and it's a low rumble of sound as he rolls his body up against mine. "I'd like to see you  _try_ , Dick."

"I'd like to hear you  _moan_ , Jason," I counter, and his eyes narrow.

"Yeah?" That grin hikes up to show sharp canines, and his left hand slides up and grabs a handful of my hair. "Come over here and  _make_ me."


End file.
